


Nadine's Corner

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Because the best love story is your own, the moment when everything comes together and then falls apart...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadine's Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Nadine's Corner (or Nadine's Place)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Nick owns HA!

People often wonders what happens in life, like why do people fall out of certain friendships? Or why Rhonda Wellington Lloyd would ever be friends with pathetic old me.

Let me tell you something about people. People change for the better or for the worse.

I fell in love. It's not a crime, but maybe for me falling in love with a certain boy could cause a disaster. Some what.

I am not sure why I am telling this story, but there's bound to be lies about me..

Well here's the truth, welcome to Nadine's Corner where everything here is accurate.

Or is it? 

You, my dear readers, get to decide to hear the truth and decide whether or not it's accurate.

Let me start the story with this:

"Because the best love story is your own, the moment when everything comes together and falls apart."

Here's how the deconstruction has begun...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
